


Fight Fire With Fire

by SDCDCI



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura, M/M, Veronica Mars References, a bit of stalker Stiles, cose she's just that awsome and there should be lots VM/TW x-overs
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDCDCI/pseuds/SDCDCI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лаура любит поплакать, Дерек параноик, а Питер потерял почти всю семью и пять лет своей жизни, а приобрел взамен вроде-как-друга. Вот с местью небольшие проблемы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Потому что мало в мире фанфиков, где Питер Хейл не окончательно съехал с катушек. Фиков, где Лаура вспомнила о его существовании до того, как он начал убивать животных, вообще нет. А зря.

Когда Питер впервые пришел в себя, все вокруг было незнакомым. Комната, залитая ярким светом, твердое неудобное кресло, в котором он сидел, и запах. Лекарства, немного хлорки, десяток незнакомых людей вокруг. Где он, как он попал сюда, где остальные?..

А потом память треснула его по голове, как бейсбольная бита. Остальных уже нет.

Питер дернулся, попытался встать – инстинктивно, ведь бежать уже некуда, поздно. Так что когда он рухнул на пол, он не расстроился. Перед глазами заплясали черные пятна, и, наверное, к лучшему. Он не хотел быть в сознании. 

Но потом, уже когда он практически ушел обратно, Питер услышал взволнованный голос:

\- Мистер Хейл, о боже! Доктора! И кто-нибудь, позвоните его племянникам, дайте знать, что он очнулся!

Это было последнее, что он услышал, но Питер успел подумать, что никогда не был так счастлив.

***

Во второй раз в чувство его привела теплая рука, сжимающая его запястье. Прежде чем открыть глаза, Питер глубоко вдохнул: его альфа. Сестра?

Он распахнул глаза и сразу же зажмурился. Не от света.

\- Дядя Питер, – прерывающимся голосом сказала Лаура. – Дядя, ты меня слышишь? 

Питер кивнул.

\- Кто еще… – хрипло сказал он.

К его губам прижалось холодное стекло. Он открыл рот и позволил влить в себя немного воды.

\- Только мы трое, – сказала Лаура. – Ты, я и Дерек.

Какое-то время оба молчали, пока Лаура шумно не выдохнула.

\- Ты единственный, кто выбрался из дома. Но ты был в таком ужасном состоянии… Наши способности не могли тебе помочь. Ты пробыл в состоянии кататонического ступора пять лет. Первые три года… ты провел в Бикон-Хиллс. Я… решила, что. Мне нужно было осенью в колледж, и я не могла оставить Дерека одного. И мы не могли перевести тебя в Нью-Йорк.

Питер почти чувствовал на языке ее слезы. Лаура винила себя. Питер не был уверен, что он чувствует по этому поводу.

\- Страховка была выплачена спустя только год. Были осложнения… расследование. Это был поджог, понимаешь? И виновных так и не нашли. И Дерек, он… он натворил много глупостей, когда мы только приехали сюда. Словно с цепи сорвался. Я теперь ответственна за него, но я не… я не мама, я не могла как она. Я напортачила. И пришлось разгребать. Но, черт, Питер, я… Прости. Я знаю, что не должна была оставлять тебя одного так надолго. Клянусь, я перевезла тебя сюда, как только смогла. Это… тоже не лучший вариант; с моей работой, учебой Дерека – мы не могли. Нам пришлось найти это место. Это хорошая клиника. Мы навещали тебя дважды в неделю, но. Еще два года, от тебя не было никакой реакции. Я не знаю, что произошло, но. Я рада.

Питер наконец открыл глаза.

\- Эй, – сказал он. Мэриэнн расстроилась бы, если увидела свою дочь сейчас. – Это не твоя вина. Со мной все теперь будет в порядке. С нами со всеми все будет хорошо, окей? Просто. Забери меня отсюда.

Если бы он еще и сам в это верил.

***

Дерека он так и не увидел до того, как Лаура отвезла его в логово.

В общем-то и логовом это трудно было назвать – трехкомнатная квартира на втором этаже, с тесной кухней и просторной ванной. Одна из комнат, как объяснила Лаура, была для Питера. В ней никто не спал, в комоде была одежда – не одежда Питера, та сгорела в огне, но подходящая ему по размеру. Подушки пахли печалью Лауры, а пол у окна – немного Дереком. Питер не готов был еще назвать это своим домом, но с каждым часом, проведенным здесь, ему становилось немного легче.

Лаура сидела с ним, но после той речи в клинике она, вероятно, не знала, что сказать. Питеру пока не хотелось ничего спрашивать. Дерек пришел только вечером. Хлопнул дверью, ворвался в комнату Питера, застыл на пороге нерешительно. Питеру вдруг пришло в голову, что они просто не знают, что с ним теперь делать. У них было пять лет, для Питера все случилось словно вчера. Они привыкли, что кроме друг друга, у них, в общем-то, больше никого нет. Питер. Питер отряхнулся от этих мыслей и, встав с кровати, протянул Дереку руку.

Через секунду посреди комнаты стояла большая охапка вервольфов, по-другому об этом объятии не скажешь. Кажется, слезы тоже были. И такое ошеломляющее чувство семьи, стаи… Пока Дерек не напрягся и не отстранился, глядя в лицо Лауре.

\- Кажется, охотники снова у нас на хвосте.

Лаура сверкнула красными глазами. Дерек понял ее без слов и начал объяснять.

\- Я расспросил медсестру в клинике. Перед тем, как Питер очнулся, его кое-кто навещал. Молодой парень. Использовал псевдоним. Я не смог добыть записи камер, а запах было непросто отследить. Я потерял его на станции метро. Нам нужно уезжать, Лаура.

Питер потер лоб. Все это как-то бессмысленно. И все же от Дерека исходила волна явной тревоги.

\- Погоди, – сказала Лаура. – Как его звали?

\- Стайлс Стилински, – Дерек нахмурился. – Мы не знаем никого с таким именем, и потом. Кто назовет своего ребенка Стайлс?

Внезапно Лаура рассмеялась и потрепала Дерека по плечу.

\- Я знаю его, – сказала она. – Совсем ребенок и совершенно точно не охотник. Дай ему в руки лук и стрелы, он, наверно, себе ногу отстрелит.

\- Но, – медленно сказал Дерек. – Почему твой знакомый навещал дядю?

Хороший вопрос, подумал Питер.

Лаура пожала плечами.

\- Это не в первый раз, знаешь ли. Когда я однажды навещала Питера в Бикон-Хиллс, столкнулась с ним. Сидел в палате, рассказывал истории. Чуть не умер со страху, когда я вошла. Потом сказал, что Питер – и я цитирую: «классный чувак, умеет выслушать». Не знаю, если честно, как он нашел тебя в Нью-Йорке, дядя, но не думаю, что стоит волноваться.

Для Питера история менее бессмысленной не стала, но.

Лаура – альфа. Если она сказала не волноваться, значит, стоит заняться более насущными проблемами. Например, что известно о тех, кто устроил поджог?

Желудок Питера заурчал.

Ну, или можно было вызвать пиццу.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Все говорят, говорят и говорят. Всем неловко.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ПОВ Стайлса будет иногда появляться в истории. Возможно, ПОВ Лауры и/или Дерека тоже, если им будет что сказать.

Врать отцу по телефону было нелегче, чем лицом к лицу. 

Отец вздохнул. 

\- Давай разберемся, Стайлс, – сказал он. – Ты ждал этой поездки вместе с классом в Нью-Йорк полгода.

\- Ну да, – сказал Стайлс. Ему уже не нравилось, куда это идет, но перебивать сил не было.

\- Ты сказал мне, что там будут все. Твой лучший друг Скотт, эта девушка, которая тебе нравится, Лидия…

\- Э-э-э… да.

\- Но, когда вы уже приехали в Нью-Йорк, ты, не сказав никому не слова, сбежал от своих одноклассников и прошлялся весь день не пойми где.

\- Я написал записку! Положил ее под подушку Скотту! Откуда я знал, что он не будет заправлять кровать. Хотя, зная его практически с детского садика, наверное, нужно было заподозрить.

Звучало не очень, но лучше, чем: «Я просто не мог больше смотреть, как Джексон увивается возле Лидии, она пытается выставить себя тупее, чем она есть, а Скотт…». Скотт. Что тут скажешь – первая любовь не щадит никого.

\- Стайлс!

Стайлс зажмурился и потер глаза.

\- Эй, па-ап, со мной же ничего не случилось, окей? Я не заблудился, меня не ограбили, я не потратил все деньги на крэк.

\- А на что ты их потратил?

\- Такси? – Стайлс вздрогнул. Нельзя было отвечать отцу вопросом на вопрос. – Знаешь, в Нью-Йорке есть метро, и это здорово, это просто прекрасно, но. Это. Чертовски. Большой. Город. я бы воспользовался GPS, но пришлось выключить телефон. Потому что, ну, я не хотел, чтобы мне звонили и спрашивали, где я?

\- И-и-и вот тут мы подбираемся к самому главному. Где ты был, сын?

\- Да ладно, пап, брось. Я прекрасно знаю, что как только тебе позвонили из школы, ты сразу же отследил меня по телефону.

\- Хорошо, Стайлс, другой вопрос. Зачем тебе понадобилось посещать клиники Нью-Йорка? По моим данным, ты обошел чуть ли не все, что были в справочнике.

\- Я… навещал больного. Но не был уверен точно в названии клиники. Так что пришлось вооружиться Желтыми страницами, картой города и двадцатками. Ну, я скажу тебе, и цены в этом Нью-Йорке.

Отец снова вздохнул, и Стайлс понял, что все эти штучки шерифа, я-вытяну-из-тебя-правду-сын, которые он использовал на подозреваемых, закончились. Отец просто устал – от него. 

\- Ты опять изображаешь Веронику Марс? – спросил отец. 

Он не был рассержен, он не был раздражен, и от этого было только хуже.

\- Ну, – сказал Стайлс. – Мы с Вероникой? Совсем не похожи.

\- Дай-ка подумать. Игнорирует отца, когда он просит оставить какое-то дело в покое. Лазит в его бумагах. Влипает в неприятности. Никого не напоминает?

\- Да, но, с другой стороны, ты ведь все еще при своей работе, верно?

Еще у Вероники никогда не было сильной тяги поговорить с кем-то. Ее расследования всегда заканчивались успехом. И мать, хоть той еще сучкой была, но, по крайней мере, жива. 

Стайлс моргнул.

\- Слушай, пап. Я действительно кое-кого навещал. Это мой друг. Он раньше жил в Бикон-Хиллс, но. В общем, его семья переехала в Нью-Йорк, и здесь клиники лучше. Я давно его не видел и не знал точно, где его содержат. Но мне хотелось… мне нужно было с ним увидеться.

Отец протянул «хм-м-м» себе под нос, а потом сказал:

\- Стайлс. Не буду притворяться, что понимаю, что творится в твоей голове. Но, знаешь что? Когда приедешь в Бикон-Хиллс, ты наказан. Наслаждайся последними деньками свободного общения с друзьями, пока можешь.

\- Окей, пап. И ты тоже, пока меня нет, ешь картошку фри и ужасные мясные гамбургеры, потому что когда я приеду? Наказан или нет, ты у меня будешь питаться правильно. Эй, у меня будет даже больше времени, чтобы следить за твоим холестерином!

Отец пробормотал что-то жутко похожее на «я вырастил монстра», перед тем как бросить трубку.

Стайлс открыл папку, лежащую у него на коленях. Фотография – одиннадцать счастливых лиц, беззаботный семейный пикник (хотя считается ли это пикником, если вы едите в лесу, но лес практически начинается на заднем дворе?) – спланировала на пол. Стайлс поспешил поднять ее, пока никто не увидел.

Никто не смотрел, конечно, но никогда не вредило быть осторожным.

Еще одно громадное различие между ним и Вероникой, думал Стайлс. Ну, конечно, Вероника – девушка, тут не поспоришь, но он не об этом (и потом, ее яйца, пусть и чисто метафорические, были гора-аздо больше, чем у Стайлса. Но он не об этом!). Разница между ними была в том, что, насколько бы сильно Вероника не была увлечена расследованием, она никогда не переходила черту, когда детектив становится сталкером. Стайлс? Для него этой черты не существовало.

***

На следующий день Лаура не пошла на работу, Дерек не пошел на занятия. Все это было, по мнению Питера, излишним. Он пять лет провел без тесного контакта со стаей, хуже не будет. Лучше тоже, если судить, как прошел день.

Всем было очень, очень неловко. Питер, проведя ночь без сна и думая о погибшей семье, не был особо настроен на светские беседы. Лаура, похоже, не знала, что сказать, не затрагивая больную тему или не напоминая ему о том, что пять лет, которые он провел в клинике, они с Дереком жили дальше. Если честно, то единственный человек, которого это беспокоило, была сама Лаура. Дерек же молчал просто потому, что теперь, по всей видимости, это было его естественное состояние. После того приступа паранойи, где он обвинил 16-летнего сына шерифа из их родного города в связи с охотниками (и, кстати, что за история с этим Стайлсом? Питер не знал, что думать. Вернее, был бы мальчик постарше, Питеру было бы жутковато. Учитывая, что ему было лет двенадцать, когда он начал приходить к Питеру, Питер предпочел не думать об этом вообще), Дерек практически не произнес ни слова.

Под вечер Лаура сделала несколько телефонных звонков – спустилась для этого на улицу даже. Питеру это сразу не понравилось. Ему сейчас вообще мало что нравилось – запахи с улицы, шум, даже вкус пищи, все было слишком не так. Не так как дома. Он даже случайно разбил табуретку – швырнул об стену. Как раз в этот момент в квартиру вернулась Лаура.

\- Завтра, на два часа, я назначила встречу с доктором Морелл, – сказала она.

\- Физиотерапевт? – нахмурился Питер. Он чувствовал себя замечательно. Ни болей в мышцах, ни слабости. Он, конечно, не лежал в коме, но и не то чтобы вел активный образ жизни, так что, не будь он вервольфом, физиотерапевт ему, пожалуй, понадобился. С другой стороны, неизвестно, как его тело поведет себя при больших нагрузках и даже при превращениях. Одна сторона его лица так и не исцелилась.

Но Лаура покачала головой.

\- Она психотерапевт. Доктор Дитон посоветовал ее мне, еще когда были проблемы с Дереком.  
Дерек, который до этого сидел в гостиной у окна и не зашел в кухню даже на шум разбитой табуретки, только кивнул. Да, очевидно, Морелл ему очень помогла.

\- Ты тоже пользовалась ее услугами? – спросил Питер.

Лаура сверкнула красными глазами. Боже, да ведь безобидный вопрос, не то чтобы Питер оспаривал ее авторитет, отказываясь идти. Или подразумевал, чтобы ей это тоже пошло на пользу. Хотя – да, пошло бы. И да, идти не хотелось.

Питер успокаивающе поднял руки. Лаура почти сразу же отвернулась, и плечи ее поникли. Питер поморщился: Лаура не подходила на роль альфы. Может быть, стала ей слишком рано, может, вообще не должна была стать.

\- Никто точно не знает, что именно с тобой произошло, – сказала она более-менее ровным голосом. – Это не типично для верфольфов, впадать в кататонический ступор, даже после тяжелых увечий или моральных травм. Ты не превращался, исцелялся не быстрее, чем человек. Мы не знаем, что тебя ждет в следующее полнолуние. Не говоря уже о… том, что произошло. У меня было пять лет, чтобы справиться с горем. Поэтому – нет, я не пользовалась услугами доктора Морелл лично.

Она обернулась и посмотрела Питеру в глаза. Обыкновенный человеческий взгляд, и все же Питер осознал, что склонил голову в согласии.

Кажется, Лаура все же похожа на его сестру больше чем он думал.


End file.
